Reverse Verse: Lazarus Rising
by Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas
Summary: Small Drabble. Just FYI Castiel Novak is a hunter, along side his little brother Balthazar. Castiel sells his soul to save his little bro. After time runs out Cas goes to Hell. He seems to be rescued by some unknown force. Later know as Dean.


Castiel Novak is a hunter, along side his little brother Balthazar. He and Balthazar have a very close bond ever since their Mother Mary died from the Demon Azazel and Father Chuck became a hunter; his mind full of revenge for killing the love of his life. Together these two boys had it easier than maybe some hunters I suppose. They drove around the U.S, exorcizing demons, saving people, hunting things, their 'Family Business'. This was until Castiel's brother Balthazar was killed, and Castiel sold his soul to bring him back alive. With one year to live, the brothers set out to find the holder of the deal, Lillith. Sadly time ran out and Castiel was soon consumed by the Hell Hounds, deeming his soul to an eternity in Hell, or so they thought.

~0X0~

A gasp of air, the single breath of life. He was down there for far too long. Only four months in real time, but almost a year down there. He should of stayed dead, maybe his brother needed him, but he knew that world never did. So why was he alive? A single mark on his right shoulder, a handprint that was deeply burned into him wasn't going anywhere for a long, long time.

"Why am I alive?"

"Who dragged me out?"

"What dragged me out?"

After a small reunion with Uriel, his 'replacement' father, and his brother, the team set out to find whatever pulled him out. They managed to get a name, 'Dean'. Of course only after the burning out of their psychic's eyes form just one peek at him. Still, the very reluctant Castiel went off to find the beast and put an end to that monster, Uriel tagging along with. After a few hours of just waiting for this 'thing' to show up, Castiel almost gave up, that was until the entire roof started shaking, blowing from a strong force…

Uriel and He grabbed what weapons they could, their hearts pounding with the newly found adrenaline.

"I suppose we can't say that is just the wind huh?" Castiel tried joking, giving a small laugh towards Uriel.

The lights broke, the ground shook, and the doors to the barn flew open revealing a small shadowy figure. Both men where shocked for a mere moment, before their guns rose, ready to face their new foe. Guns shots fired, but he just kept walking as the bullets pierced his leather jacket. The creature circled around them, revealing his face. He was probably a man in his early thirties, bright green eyes, a light brown hair, and freckles. His faced was lightly coated with some dirt or some oil of a sort. His feet stepped closer to Castiel, his faced etched with a smirk, totally ignoring Uriel.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked with a low growl.

The other man gave a small huff and crossed his arms.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight, and raised you from Perdition" He makes a smart ass smile.

Castiel made a snarl, now getting a tight grip on Ruby's knife. "Yeah, thanks for that." He replied as his instincts ignited, stabbing the mystery man right in the heart with the knife. The man looked down at the knife and laughed at Castiel. "Really?" He asked as he unfolded his arms, reaches over with his left hand and takes out the knife, and dropping it on the floor. Uriel bit his lower lip, gets a intense grip on the metal pipe he was holding, and swung it at the other man. He grabbed it, to both Castiel and Uriels surprise. And with his free hand placed two fingers on Uriel's head, knocking him out cold.

"We need to talk Castiel. Alone." He states with a bored expression. Castiel rushes over to Uriel and checks his pulse, afraid of losing someone close to him.

"Don't worry, your friend is alive." The man states walking over to the table, picking up a book and examining it.

"Who are you?" Cas asked with a little anger in his voice.

"Dean." He replies, licking his finger and turning the pages of the book.

"Yeah, I figured that much, but what are you?" Castiel stands up from Uriel's body, his nostrils flaring.

Dean turned to him with that same smart ass smile, now setting down the book and leaning casually against the table. "I'm an angel of the Lord."

_A what? An angel? Castiel never thought such things existed. He's seen everything from Demons, to Wendigos, but not angels. No nothing 'good' existed in this world, and there was no way he was going to be lucky. He doesn't believe._

"Get the Hell outta here. There's no such thing."

Dean made an overdramatic sigh and got up from the table, now rolling his eyes at Castiel. "This is your problem Cas." He started. "You have no faith."

Castiel stared long and hard at Dean, not believing a word until a few claps of thunder, and flashes of lightning seems to come out of nowhere. Castiel licks his lips, now slightly afraid, but a new thought dawned upon him.

_Maybe a good thing can happen. Maybe this guy is an angel despite my belief. There's just something about him. I can't place my finger on it, but he defiantly emits something to me. Comfort. No, what am I saying. He burned out a woman's eyes._

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes."

Dean makes a deep-throated laugh and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be." Dean stops and makes a shrug. "Overwhelming to humans. And so can my real voice, but you already knew that." He makes another small laugh and rubs the back of his head.

"You mean the gas station and the motel?" Castiel raised and eyebrow. "That was you talking?"

Dean makes a nod with a grin.

"Buddy next time, lower the volume." Cas rubs his forehead. This guy was unbelievable.

"That was my mistake!" Dean said throwing up his hands like he had done something wrong. "Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong!" He simply shrugs, and throws Castiel a apologetic look.

Castiel rolls his eyes. "And what visage are you in now, huh?" He asked, that anger still lingering. "What, some holy Mechanic?"

Dean cocks and eyebrow and looks down at his attire. "This? This is a vessel."

Castiel puts his hands on his hips, and gives a slight bitch-face to him. "You're possessing some poor bastard?"

Dean gives one hell of a bitch-face right back at him. "He's a devout man. He actually prayed for this."

"Look, pal. I'm not buying what you're selling. So who are you really?" _Angels aren't real. they never can be. Nothing that 'good' exists._

Dean's eyebrows furrowed, as he tilted his head to the side. "I told you."

"Right." Castiel huffs and looks around the room. "And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" He asks, directing his gaze back to Dean.

Dean gets an annoyed look on his face and he steps insanely close to Castiel, glaring at the man. "Good things do happen, Castiel." He growls.

Castiel swallows hard, slightly afraid of his 'angel' "Not in my experience."

Dean's eyebrows furrow again, and he looked even more annoyed than before. Taking one step closer he starts. "What's the matter?" One more step. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

Castiel's head lowers significantly, but his gaze never falls to anything else but Dean.

Of course he didn't think he should of been saved. He was never worth it. "Why'd you do it?"

Dean lifts his head up and looks down at the slightly shorter man. "Because, God commanded it. Because we have work for you."

—-

There you go! A slight drabble. This idea popped in my head today, so yep. Based from Lazarus Rising

I own nothing, fan made.

Note: I really liked Uriel. That's why he's Bobby.


End file.
